


Sorry is Never Enough

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First year college Oikawa, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Pace, Somewhat ooc kageyama, Spoilers to season 3, iwasuga implied, kenhina implied, oikage, second year Kageyama, yahayachi implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]*Heads up: SPOILERS from manga*Oikawa might or might not have a crush on a certain blue eyed setter.Kageyama might or might not have a crush on one of his Kitaiichi senpai.They might or might not have fallen in love.They might or might not have done something stupid.





	1. One

_Thump_.

Even though the court was loud, apparently that sound managed to ring across all of their ears.

 _Whistle_.

The referee put out his hand to the left side of the court marking the team there scored the point. The last point for what seemed liked the never ending 5 sets. The point that mostly no one in the court ever expected to happen. The score changed.

21-19

The crowd went wild for the unexpected twist of the match that would qualify the team to represent Miyagi prefecture for the Spring High Tournament. The team in one side of the court was screaming from the top of their lungs while the other team only managed to watch from the other side of the net while their opponents celebrated their victory.

People can no longer call them  _the_   _flightless crows_  nor  _the fallen champion_  cause they, Karasuno beaten Shiratorizawa,  _the unbeatable champion_.

Everyone stayed for the awards ceremony.

Well, everyone except for two.

Proud wouldn't be the first thing that came across Oikawa's mind, but jealousy wasn't one either. He surely was in a neutral zone when he decided to skip school and watch the finals, as far as saying that he'd prefer both teams to lose. Okay even if he wanted that to happen very badly, he knew that he can't get whatever he wants. A match is still a match and one team at the end of that day will win and go to Spring High. So he'd at least would get to see the faces of the losers by the end of the match by being there.

Yup, only for that reason. Not for any other reason. Not for a certain kouhai with a pair of deep blue eyes that he could stare into for hours. Nope especially not for him.

But seeing that his kouhai beat Ushiwaka's team surely improved his mood and get his heart pumped with excitement. One part of his brain is thinking that Aoba Johsai was supposed to be that team, the team that beat Shiratorizawa and go to the Spring High. Another part is thin-

"Oi, get over it Shittykawa. They won whether you like it or not, and they're going to the Spring High."

 

"They did, didn't they" Iwaizumi sighed hearing his best friend's answer.  _Why am I friend with this egotistical idiot again_?

"Just congratulate  _him_  already." That seemed to get Oikawa's attention.

"What??!! No way am I going to do that. Besides I'm sure he's flooded with that right now anyway, one from me won't make a difference whatsoever." Oikawa can somehow feel his best friend rolling his eyes walking next to him.

"Whatever you say Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said while pulling out his phone and started typing something. "but I know you long enough to know that you're actually glad that Karasuno won that match, so maybe instead of acting like you're 12, be a good sport. For someone who's hell bent on becoming a full time athlete, you sure lack sportsmanship skills."

"Rude Iwa-chan. I'll have you know that I have plenty sportsmanship in m-"

Iwaizumi's phone  _ping_ ed indicating that he received a new message. He smiled reading the message which Oikawa quickly picked up. At least he can change this dreadful subject.

"Iwa-chan, are you smiling? Let me read it. Is it an admirer? A girl? Or a boy? I don't mind. Now bigger question is who could possibly be interested in you when I'm always arou- Ouch Iwa-chan that hurts. One of these days I'm going to get a concussion because of you."

"Kageyama said thanks for coming." That shut him up.

"W-what-wh-who? I mean w-why would he said that. It's not that I came there to watch him play or anything. And why would you tell him that we went to see the game??!!"  _Why the hell am I stuttering this badly. Kill me, just kill me right now. And Iwa-chan is grinning like a crazy person. Crap, now I'm feeling hot, what the hell??!! Am I blushing, oh god no. Shit, get a grip Tooru_.

"I didn't tell him. Here, gosh you can be hilarious at times" Iwaizumi handed his phone to Oikawa still with a huge grin plastered on his face.

To: Kageyama

Hey, Iwaizumi here. Congratulations on winning against Shiratorizawa. That was a good game, though I arrived when the final set was halfway already and it still was pretty intense. Say hi to everyone for me, and good luck for Spring High.

From: Kageyama

Thank you Iwaizumi-san. Yeah it was pretty intense on our side too. I saw Oikawa-san in the crowd when we're warming up but I didn't see you. Explains a lot if you arrived late. Anyway, thanks a bunch for coming and tell Oikawa-san thank you too even if he didn't come to support us.

 _What now does this brat actually knows that I would say that or what? That's not fair Tobio-chan, reading people on court is one thing, but reading me? Now that's - that's actually impressive. Am I losing my touch and now becoming very cliché, that even the very dense Tobio can read me like a book_. The thought that Kageyama could read him sent shivers to his spine.  _What the hell??!!_

"OIKAWA!! If you're not planning to buy me a new phone, I suggest you give me my phone back instead of clenching it like some kind of grip device."

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was gripping it that hard. Ouch! What was that for Iwa-chan?"

"Well I guess you're still you if you can still call me that. Just caught me off guard when you apologized there. If it bothers you that much then I'll drop the subject. It was only a suggestion anyway. Besides you could always text Sawamura, captain wise, for the congratulations, but I guess that brain of yours can only register  _one person_  when I suggest it didn't you?" Iwaizumi smirk at that last bit of his statement knowing that Oikawa knew exactly who he was talking about.


	2. Two

A year has passed from that match that marks the revival of Karasuno as a powerhouse. And 2 months has passed from the news that officially shattered Oikawa's dream on becoming a professional volleyball player when the doctor announced that his knee can no longer sustain all his intense training. Oikawa sighed looking out through the window of his parents' car. He was heartbroken of course, but after a few motivational speeches from his parents and sister (maybe a few kicks from Iwaizumi) he managed to pick himself up from the drain and start moving forward again. 

Time will not stop and wait for him to catch up, but will leave him behind if he doesn't follow with a steady pace. Once in a while he'll stumble, caught himself on his own foot, maybe step on some shit along the way, but he needs to get back up. At least that's what his sister said.  _Gosh that woman with her analogies._

So, he decided to transfer from Tokyo University to a local university in Miyagi. He might be a lot further from Iwaizumi, but at least he got to see his family more often and maybe even volunteer at Lil Tykes, not without the approval of his doctor of course, as if his mother would ever let him do anything that could injure him even more. Hey, he might as well see how his old team was doing. And that exactly what he did the first thing he got back home.

"Mom, I'm going to visit Seijoh and see the team." Oikawa shout while crouching to tie his shoelaces.

"Okay, but promise me no playing, no serving, no digging, no running, no kicking, no whatever that can hurt your knee even more."

"Yes mom, I promise. I'll be back by dinner." Oikawa said with a smile and kissed his mother's cheek before going out the gate to the familiar road heading to Seijoh that he took for 3 years with Iwaizumi.

To: Iwaizumi

I'm heading to Seijoh, any words of advice you want me to pass to them?

From: Iwaizumi

Don't you freaking dare play a game, Shittykawa you hear me! If I know you do I will get the fastest train there and kick you in your bad knee and hell I will know if you did even if you bribed the whole school to shut their mouth.

He chuckled at that, and decided that calling his best friend saves him time from typing. The line rang two times and Iwaizumi picked up.

"Iwa-chan I know you care but even that's too much don't you think. I'm guessing you have nothing to pass down to our beloved kouhais so to speak. You're not exactly being a good senpai or alumni are you? Well whatever they can have my shoulder to cry on and to provide them with  _senpai_ ly advices."

" _Senpai_ ly? Really? You know what, go ahead and play another game. I couldn't give two shits. You might as well wear your knees out even more, save me money from buying tickets to Miyagi." Iwaizumi said without the sting of it. Oikawa knows deep down, Iwaizumi cares a lot, he just shows it differently. Well to him only. Because even he's gotta admit that Iwaizumi's tough love act with him is the only thing that will work against him.

Iwaizumi rambles on about some advices for each of his kouhais. Of course he would. He wasn't Iwaizumi if he doesn't care. Oikawa just hit the record button because he knows he won't be able to remember them all. Well he could, but why torture oneself when one can do the more convenient thing in this situation.

"-just tell Kindaichi to calm down and be confident about himself. Man, I could tell him that a million times and he still gets too worked up some times. Urm, who else."

"I'm sure that's everyone Iwa-chan, unless you have some words for some first years you've never met. Please don't mind me, keep going."

"You could just tell me to stop asshole."

"When you start telling me that you care like any normal person would, maybe I'd consider that."

"Who said I cared about you?"

"Oh I know you do. Okay I'm here now, just say hi to Suga next to you." He heard a chuckle and a small hi from the very familiar voice of none other than Mr. Refreshing himself.

Little did Oikawa knew, his best friend had been secretly texting the vice-captain of Karasuno since they won against Shiratorizawa and became quite close. When Iwaizumi actually told him they were dating, he had his doubts but who was he to deny his best friend from smiling brightly every time he looked at the grey haired male. The brightness can almost rival one chibi-chan from Karasuno.

Wait, was his eyes playing games with him? That looks surprisingly too much like Karasuno No. 10. The height, the hair color and of course the brightness. He kinda wished he's wearing shades right now.

"Th- the Grand King."  _Yup it is him. Who else would call me that. Wait, if he's here then -_

"Oikawa-san, didn't expect to see you here." He gulped. He knows that voice from miles away. The voice that once with higher pitch asked him to teach him how to serve. The voice then changed and with confidence saying that his team will beat theirs. The voice that sometimes haunts him at night because of what he almost did back in middle school. Sure Tobio was annoying and a threat, but that didn't give him any right whatsoever to lay a finger on a first year.

He turned to his right and yes a bunch of Karasuno members were in his school area, recognizing their signature black warm up jackets. Some unknown faces looked confused.  _Probably the new first years._ That baldy and libero glaring at him as if he'd killed one of their teammates. The glasses wearing middle blocker didn't even glanced his way but the freckled pinch server were giving him dead eyes.  _Man, what the hell is wrong with these crows and their deathly stares, not that I can do anything to damage their reputation now can I._  Then he saw the one that he's been unconsciously looking for.

Kageyama was 2 feet away from him and  _wait did this brat grew? He's at least the same height as me right now._  Another gulped.  _Damn it Tobio, I haven't seen you in a year and how did you managed to look more good looking than before._  His bangs were styled to the right as to not obstruct his vision and making his blue eyes even more noticeable. He gained more build than he did last year, indicating that he worked out and practiced more. He had both his hands inside the pocket of his jacket and nobody should ever look that good doing only that.

Oikawa's train of thoughts were disturbed with someone bowing in front of him while apologizing for his teammates behavior. He recognized him as the guy who substituted Daichi during their Wakunan match last year.  _Ah, so this kid's the captain now._

"Nah, I'm used to the hostility already. Daichi did good choosing you as captain, ..."

"Ennoshita."

"... Ennoshita-kun, right. Well, I didn't expect to see all of you here. Do you guys have a practice match?"

"Yeah we do, actually we've been doing that a lot since last year. We find that the best way to improve is to have a lot of practice matches especially with strong opponents, Seijoh being a great example."  _Well has this kid always been this polite or he's buttering me up for something. I guess mama and papa crow actually trained him well before they leave the team._

"Oikawa-saaannnnn" Yahaba can be seen running towards him. Kunimi went straight to the glasses wearing middle blocker and started up with a conversation.  _Hmm_. Karasuno libero seemed to be talking to Kyoutani, and  _what in the world is Kyouken-chan talking back to him with no hostility. Those are maybe the first years helping Karasuno manager._   _Well, well this isn't something you see every day. Or am I still dreaming. I knew it, I'm still sleeping._

"Oikawa-san, what are you- Oh. You shouldn't look that surprised Oikawa-san. We've been having too many practice matches against each other it's hard not to be friends with each other." Yahaba quickly said when he realized what Oikawa was gaping at.

"Kunimi is talking. And not to Kindaichi. H-how?"

"Oh yeah, remember that training camp they went before Karasuno went to Spring High? Well they became friends since then. You wouldn't believe how those two are friends if you ever hear one of their conversations. They sound like they're about to kill each other but they're actually having a real conversation. Just in a more  _salt_ -ish language"

"And Kyouken-chan."

"Oh, one day after we finished one of our regular practice matches, Noya-san came up to him. Ennoshita and I were about to stop any blood bath before it started then he said that he likes Kyoutani's hair. Kyoutani said thanks and told him that he got help from his brother and how he maintained the hair dye and so on. Then they easily became friends, of course where there's Noya, there's Tanaka and they sort of clicked."

"I'm having a headache. I'm dreaming right."

"Urm, Shigeru-san the team told you to hurry up and get inside to start warm up."  _Shigeru-san? This is Karasuno's manager. Wait hold up! Back up a little bit. Is his- well only one way to find out._

"Ah, yes that's probably my bad for keeping him longer than necessary out here. We're going there now." Karasuno manager smiled to both of them and went back to the gym.

"So,  _Shigeru-san_  care to explain to me how did  _that_  happen. Because I remembered a certain incident back then where you  _tried_  to flirt with the girl and failed miserably." Oikawa said with a devious smile while walking now Seijoh team captain to the gym that obviously has a dust of pink coloring his cheeks and tip of his ears.

"Yeah, so Kyoutani got sick of me trying to  _subtly_  flirt with Hitoka-chan, so one day he just shoved me to her direction and blocked my way back until I tell her that I liked her. And one thing leads to another and ... here we are." They're inside right now. Certainly all of them looked friendlier to each other than when Oikawa was still in team.

"Actually Oikawa-san if you don't mind, can you be the referee for today's match. Maybe you see something we don't, from a higher vantage point sitting in that chair. Of course no pressure or anything. You can say no if you're not up for it."

"Yahaba, I'll be glad to be of any help at all. Honestly I didn't even know what I was planning to do with you guys today. I was thinking of striking up some conversations, catching up, give some pointers here and there but there so much one can talk. And seeing things from another perspective is a brilliant idea."

"Actually, it's Hinata's idea. He-"

"Oikawa-san, we really hate to interrupt and we seriously miss you and all but we need to start warm up right now." Yahaba and Watari gave him an apologetic look and he smiled saying that he's fine. He grabbed a whistle, walked to the net and about to climb to the referee's chair when a ball rolled to his feet. He picked it up to give to - none other than Kageyama Tobio - talk about deja vu.

"Urm, thanks Oikawa-san and sorry." Kageyama said and smiled at him.  _Badump_. That was seriously shocking. He remembered being shocked when Kageyama tried smiling from across the net to his teammates and the image was haunting but that just now, that was something else.  _Guess he practiced things other than volleyball these days. Wonder why he needed to practice his smiles? To whom are those smiles intended to initially? Shit, why the hell do I care._   _The boy can do whatever he wants Tooru let him be._

He shook himself back to reality, climbed the chair. Something pained him from deep inside. Not physically he knows but not exactly familiar. He can't be jealous. Nope. Nope. Nope. He took a few deep breaths, calmed down and for the rest of the game became the observant and fair referee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am and I have school tomorrow but what's life. Anyway comments and feedbacks are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Three

They played 3 full matches with Seijoh winning the first two and Karasuno winning the last one.

They ended the practice match with the usual thank you, handshakes and cool down exercises. Everyone is quiet probably too tired to keep a conversation going. Oikawa saw two girls giggling at the gym's door shoving one another to go inside. He sighed, he didn't actually want to meet nor entertain any of his fans right at this moment but considering that everyone is tired, the least he could do was to be kind enough to keep the girls from disturbing the players finishing their cool downs.  _Iwa-chan must be so proud of me right now_. He went to the door and quickly gave them his oh so famous smile that every girl would shriek when one is being directed to them.

"Hi ladies, I appreciate the effort but can you keep it down cause-"

"Hi Oikawa-san, but can you please do us a favor and give this to Kageyama-san."

He blinked at the gifts that are now being shoved to him and yes there's a very distinct cursive writing of  _Kageyama Tobio_  on it.  _I'm dreaming, of course this is a dream. That brat like surpassed me in volleyball he cannot be better at this than me._

"Urm, Oikawa-san, are you okay? Oh my god he's coming here, Misaki what do I do."

"Stay strong Haruhi, you can do this. Oh man he is handsome, look at those eyes.

 _Scratch the dream, I'm in hell. If this is a dream why are all the girls fangirling over someone that is not me. Hell, yeah it is._ Hell. Sure. But not of that, somewhere in the pit of his heart he can feel it clenched that these girls are eyeing Kageyama. Not that he's jealous or anything. That's absurd.

"Oh my god shut up already!"  _Shit. He did not just say that out loud. Oh no, this girl looks about to cry, oh no what the freaking frick is wrong with me._  The gym that was quiet before are now silent, somehow that can happen. Everyone is now looking at him with murmurs of  _what's wrong, what happened,_ and  _who was that._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It wasn't meant for you. Here let me-"

"Oikawa-san is everything okay?" Kageyama now standing next to him with worried looking eyes. And yes he is now as tall as Oikawa.

"Kageyama-san sorry for interrupting your match but here are some chocolates I made yesterday. Hope you enjoy them." Kageyama took the neatly wrapped gifts and smiled sweetly to the girls much to Oikawa displease.

"Thank you so much. Really you girls shouldn't have to bother yourself so much."

"It's not. Anyway hope you like 'em and goodbye." They left.  _Finally_. Oikawa thinks.

"Here, you can have them if you're  _that_  mad that they give it to me rather than to you." Kageyama's face turned back to a scowl that's more familiar to Oikawa.  _Did he just? This shitty brat. Oh it's on_   _Tobio-chan . Damn those blue eyes, and those pink lips and man work out some more Tobio maybe you can beat Iwa-chan at arm wrestling. Shit, I'm screwed_.

Kageyama's face wrinkling funny all of a sudden before he snorted and burst to a fit of laughter with others in the gym. Now, Oikawa just turned a shade of red, not only did Kageyama just played him at his own game, but apparently the whole Seijoh and Karasuno team are rooting for him.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys. So what did you guys give those girls to make them agree to do this?"

A second fit of laughter. But in higher volume this time. He is so confused.

"Oh man, you actually thought that we bribed the girls to give me chocolates to make you jealous or something? Oikawa-san that's low."

"Are you expecting me to believe that those girls are genuinely interested in you?"

"Now, now Oikawa-san, no need to be bumped that your fan club are now betraying you for one Kageyama Tobio here." Kindaichi adds while wrapping his arm over Kageyama's shoulder who was clearly still trying to contain his laughter but failing.

"Tobio-chan, seriously it's not that funny! Stop laughing already."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Oikawa-san. I-I oh man I can't breathe and I run 10 miles every day. You should've seen your face Oikawa-san. And-and you actually shouted at the girls. Now that's not very gentlemanly of you isn't it, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama managed to stop himself from laughing, wiped few tears that escaped his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Rude Tobio-chan. And all of you too. Is this what I get trying to spend some time with you guys cause if it is then I'm not coming back here again." He huffed, cross his arms across his chest and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment from everyone in the gym.

"Seriously Oikawa-san, if it makes you feel any better, have these. I'm not making fun of you or anything I just don't like sweets is all." Oikawa looked at Kageyama and  _oh man one of these days, those blue eyes are gonna be the death of me._

"Wait Yamayama-kun. You always give me the chocolates. Are you going to abandon me now that the Grand King is back?"

"Oi King, I still want the strawberry truffles."

"Oi oi, Kageyama you're not actually abandoning your loyal senpais for this pretty boy are you? Right Noya-san."

"Yup, Ryuu, what kind of kouhai are you now Kageyama?"

"Okay stop it all of you, it's his, so he can give it to whoever he wants. Now let's get to the bus, it's getting late."

_Seriously these crows. How did Daichi handle these lots really amazes me. Well at least that- what his name- Ennobita- Emmoshika- that sounds so wrong- whatever his name is doing just fine keeping them in line._

"Oikawa-san, you're zoning out again. Or are you going to shout at me too." Kageyama waved his hands in front of Oikawa's face to get his attention.

"Okay since when did you have a sense of humor, Tobio-chan. It doesn't suit you." Kageyama laughed and Oikawa heart expanded twice in size out of delight. He knows he's a goner when he saw a small dimple on both his cheeks.

"Probably because I've been spending too much time with Kindaichi over here. And just so that you don't put me on your blacklist or anything, but your beloved Seijoh members were the one to ask me to say what I said to you just now."

"You mean the  _you can have the chocolates if you're that mad_  line? That makes sense. Surely, you should stop hanging out with these hooligans, man they must have gotten these from Makki and Mattsun. Now they're trying to get you too. You poor child."

Kageyama smiled and rolled his eyes at that. And Oikawa's sure that he lost a few years of his life with that gesture alone. "But I'm actually serious about not being a big favor over sweets and I know you like 'em well not as much as milk bread but enough to at least entertain your fans by eating it in front of them. I tried it once and I nearly hurled right in front of the girl. I'm pretty sure I scarred her for life." Kageyama looked genuinely worried  _wait but he looked worried just now before he had a good laugh at my face. What now is he training to become an actor?_

"Yamayama-kun stop flirting and get in the bus before we leave you here."

"Shut up Hinata dumbass! You do that and I won't toss to you for a month."  _Well at least that didn't change and my oh my is that a blush Tobio-chan._

"Sorry to cut this short Oikawa-san. Gotta run. Ennoshita-san might not look like it, but he can get pretty scary when he's mad much like Sawamura-san. And here. The chocolates. Eat them. Throw them. Give 'em to your team or cats or whoever. Do whatever you want. Gotta go. Nice seeing you again Oikawa-san." Kageyama bowed slightly then rushed to the bus at the gate of his old school and minutes later the gym was quiet again.

"Uhum. Oikawa-san in case if you hadn't notice, the bus is long gone already and yeah you're blushing."

"I. Am. Not. Don't you have anything better to do than tease me for the rest of the day. I swear if I ever saw Makki and Mattsun again, they're not going to see the light of day." That gained him a few laughs from his beloved kouhais.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, got some messages for all of you -well most of you- from Iwa-chan." He took out his phone and waited for everyone to settle down around him before he plays the recording of his earlier conversation with Iwaizumi. While everyone's attention was fully on the recording, Oikawa can't seem to get his minds off of Kageyama. And how he'd kill to see those blue eyes, the smile and now knowing that he has a pair of very very adorable dimples. Oh how he wanted just to take a picture of that beautiful face of his, and keep it safe somewhere. Then something clicked. Of course he can do exactly that and he can actually do it very subtly.  _Great idea Tooru, Right back at ya._  He mentally high fives himself. Man, he needs a life. Iwaizumi is too far away to keep him from his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about character development. Yeah tell me what you think about Kags being popular, smiling *not creepily*, and has a sense of humor.
> 
> And yeah, I read other fics where Oikawa always add a -chan to everyone he meets, does not goes well with me (not that that ever stop me from reading them, hehe). So, every name you read being called in here is the name they either say in anime or stated in manga. So the name calling is very much canon.
> 
> And I saw a beautiful fan art of Kageyama's dimples can only be seen when he laughs really hard


	4. Four

"So, do you have any questions for me, Oikawa-kun?"

"Nope, I'm all set and excited to meet the kids."

"Yes I can see that, just a thing. Not that we don't trust you or anything, but it's a policy here that every volunteer would have a  _shadow buddy_  that they would follow for the first day, just so you get how things are handled around here."

"Yeah, of course. I totally understand." Oikawa smiled his usual bright smile trying to hide his not-so-grateful emotion having to be guided by someone.  _I've been here too many times, pretty sure I know how things work here. Well whatever, it's only for one day anyway. I'll survive._

They walked towards what Oikawa recognized as a gym and saw a few kids entering it while greeting the male that was standing there. Probably the person in charge of the class held there.

"Here we are and - Kajiyama can you come here for a second." The said male looks towards them and Oikawa's heart stopped for a second.

"For the last time, Ugaki-san it's Kageyama not Kajiyama- Oikawa-san? What brings you here?"

"Tobio-chan? What are you doing here? Are you volunteering here too?" Kageyama nodded his head.

"Oh great, so both of you know each other. That's perfect then. I was about to ask Kaji-Kageyama here to bring you to Fujiwara, your shadow buddy, since both of you are familiar with each other you might as well just follow him around. Just don't slack off when you're on the clock."

"Oh, I can vouch for Oikawa-san here that slacking off doesn't exist in his life dictionary." Kageyama said with an honest smile. Oikawa was still awestruck by the sudden turn of event.  _Whoa, talk about social skills Tobio, good job. Maybe this shadow buddy thing isn't so bad after all._

"Okay, I'll leave both of you to it then. You just follow Kageyama here and ask him if you're confused or anything. Okay, I'll see you both later." The manager walked away leaving the two male in front of the gym's door still trying to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Yeah, so I guess no pleasantries necessary. I'll just show you where I'm assigned to." Kageyama said trying to avoid the air that's getting a little too awkward for both of their likings.

"How long have you been volunteering here?"

"Urm, about 6 months or so."

"It's strange to see you volunteering, you don't look like someone who can entertain kids or do anything outside  _practicing_  volleyball actually." Took him a while to realize what he just said.

"Not that it's a bad thing-"

Kageyama just smiled and shrugged him off. "It's fine Oikawa-san, yeah if last year you tell me that I'll be spending around 6 hours a week volunteering with kids, I'd probably wouldn't believe you either."

The gymnasium was small as it fits only one volleyball court that was sized perfectly to train a few kids at a time. When they entered, there were 6 kids around the age of 8-10 already drilling with each other.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I brought someone with me today. This is Oikawa Tooru, he's a senpai when I'm in my middle school, and he was once awarded as The Best Setter. So you guys can actually learn from him today."

The comment earned Oikawa some claps, cheers and  _ooh_ s from the kids. He was actually surprised how Kageyama referred him as a senpai even when he never acted like one when they were at Kitagawa Daiichi. That thought still bugs him till that day. They spent the next 2 hours explaining and guiding the kids on how to give a good toss before ending the class.

 

"I think they like you better than me."

"Who doesn't?" He quickly  _facepalm_ ed himself at that retort. No wonder his best friend gave him a hard time, he was actually a hard person to be around with.  _There is seriously something wrong with me_. And he can hear Iwaizumi saying  _took you long enough_ from Tokyo.

"I can actually name a few people." Kageyama said to him while looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh wow, you  _did_  grow a pair and the people from your team doesn't count because they've never played with me before. I'm sure if they spike any of my tosses, they'd choose me over you." Okay, he knows he's a jerk but it's not enough to make him back down from such retorts. That made Kageyama laughed and there it is again, the dimples.

"Relax Oikawa-san I'm joking. And actually I wasn't talking about any of my teammates at all. Cause right around the beginning of the year, I kinda barged into one of your fan club meetings and suggested they change their club's name from Oikawa Tooru's fan club to Kageyama Tobio's fan club. Didn't exactly thought they'd taken the suggestion to heart but yeah. Do you still want me to name them?"

"Okay, so can someone give me back my old Tobio-chan cause I kinda don't like this one."

" _Your_  old Tobio-chan? Didn't remember I was ever yours to begin with Oikawa-san." Kageyama crossed his arms around his chest while staring at Oikawa with a playful smirk. Oikawa officially became a mess at that comment, emotionally and physically. He's pretty sure his face is redder than a tomato right now.

"Okay I walked into that one, you don't have to look that smug now." Kageyama locked the gym doors and the both of them went back to the office to get their stuff. They were silent the whole time and Oikawa was getting restless with the quietness.

"I didn't know how to approach you when I saw you at the practice match." Kageyama beat him by a second to break the silence.

"Really? You seem very much fine laughing at my face if I recall back." Kageyama laughed at that but Oikawa can hear the wavering of his voice.

"Honestly, I didn't actually think you would've taken the joke that well at first when they all suggested me to do it."

"Why not?"

"Well, we hardly ever talked to each other before. Even if we did, it was either to make each other worked up during a match or me mostly annoying you in middle school." He paused. "Guess I owe you an apology for being an ass." Kageyama said quietly but enough for Oikawa to hear him and looked the other way. When he heard nothing from the other male, he quickly turns to look at Oikawa to find him a few steps behind and looking at the floor.

"Oikaw-"

"I'm sorry Tobio-chan. I really am. I was a jerk in middle school. I was insecure about myself and then you came along. I was sure that they'd replace me with you that- that I didn't even know what I was thinking. I was a horrible senpai, and generally a horrible person. You weren't supposed to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I was- I was-"

He was interrupted by a warm sensation on his cheeks. Took him a few seconds to realize that Kageyama was wiping his tears. He didn't even know when he started crying. The gesture was soothing that he closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned closer to said male. When he opened his eyes again he saw Kageyama smiling sweetly at him. There was a strand of hair on his forehead that Oikawa had the urge to soften it back to its spot.

That's when he realized that they were so close to each other that he could almost count Kageyama's eyelashes. He could feel the gravity of their bodies suddenly getting stronger as their faces getting closer.

"Is everything okay out here?" They were startled by that and Kageyama abruptly let go of Oikawa's face and turned to the source of the voice. Oikawa wiped his face hastily hoping that there's no traces of tears left on his face.

"Oikawa-kun is everything alright? Are you in pain? Do I need to call your mom, or an ambulance?"

"No I'm fine Ugaki-san, something got caught in my eye and I asked for Tobio-chan here to take a look at it for me."

"Oh, okay then. You scared me for a second there."

"No, I'm fine. I promise I'll tell you if I ever feel any discomfort whatsoever."

"That's good to hear. Good work today and I heard it's going to rain later today. Both of you might wanna hurry up if you don't want to get caught in it." Both of them nodded and when the manager left, they were back to standing awkwardly next to each other again.

"I-I think I'm going." Kageyama said, walking straight to the staff's room without looking at Oikawa. He's pretty sure he was blushing madly at that moment and couldn't let Oikawa see him like that.

Oikawa's feet were somehow glued to the floor at that moment. His heart was beating heavily and his ears were ringing loudly because of it. He wanted so much to keep talking to Kageyama. He's pretty sure the  _incident_  happened not any longer than 10 minutes ago, but he was already craving Kageyama's touch on his face. It felt warm and just nice. He really wished that he wasn't imagining Kageyama leaning closer to kiss him just now and man he badly wanted to know how soft those lips of Kageyama really is.

He could only sigh when he found the staff's room he entered after a few minutes later to be empty.  _Why did you have to go and ruin the moment Ugaki-san??!!_  He smiled imagining how the both of them must've looked ridiculous to their manager at that moment. Luckily the man bought his lie, if not, then he must be good liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and then felt like they were moving too fast then I wrote another chapter which then I have no idea how to make them reach here so I said what the hell.
> 
> Do u guys thinks it's too fast? Or just right? Let me know what u think.


	5. Five

 “Sorry Yachi-san, can you explain this to me one more time. I can’t seem to get it.” Kageyama said sheepishly. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone if he didn’t understand his homework, but even Tsukishima can say that the setter can easily understand the concepts even when he explained it once. If he were to pay more attention in his classes, he’d probably won’t need neither Tsukishima nor Yachi’s help to pass his exams, maybe even score a high mark on it.

However, that’s not the situation today. Yachi had explained to him more than five times on the same question, even after an hour he was still stuck at the same spot.

“How about we take a breather. I’ll go grab some refreshments.” Both Kageyama and Hinata thanked their manager before she disappeared to the kitchen. Kageyama laid on the floor and closed his eyes to calm himself down. Hoping that he’d feel better when they start their study session again after the break.

“So, what’s up with you today?” Hinata looked down at him with one hand propped on the small table tucked under his chin.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just not in the mood to study today. It seemed like everything Yachi-san said to me immediately bounced out of my head.”

 

“So, what’s up with you today?” Kageyama’s eyes shot open and stared at the small middle blocker.

“Is something wrong with your ears? I told you already. I’m not-“

“Oh I heard you alright.” Hinata was looking at him unimpressed still waiting for the setter to answer his question and it was ticking him off.

“I answered already. What’d did you want me to say dumbass?”

“Let me rephrase the question. What’s  _really_ up with you today and don’t give me that  _I don’t have the mood to study_ crap cause I’m not buying it?”

“Well, take it or leave it cause I’m telling you the truth.” Kageyama resumed to rest his eyes again when he heard the ginger shuffled closer.

“You sure it’s got nothing to do with The Grand King?” He abruptly got up to a sitting position which was a bad idea as he started to feel dizzy of the sudden change in position.

“What? No! Why would you say that? That’s insane. And would you stop grinning Hinata dumbass!” Hinata laughed and jumped out of Kageyama’s reach when the taller of the two tried to hit him.

“Hinata stop bothering Kageyama-kun so much.” Yachi entered the room with a tray that had two juice boxes, a glass of milk, a bowl of biscuits and some chips on it. Hinata helped her cleared the table to give space for the refreshments and immediately helped himself to the biscuits.

“I wahumsum boderin’ ‘im.”

“Stop talking while eating dumbass, no one can understand what you say.” Hinata quickly swallowed the biscuit he was chewing.

“I said I wasn’t bothering him. Yamayama-kun here got distracted himself without me doing anything today. Yachi-san, our setter here is- ouch Kageyama my hair-my hair! I’m going to be bald like Tanaka-san Kageyama, stop!!”

“I thought you wanted to be the ace. Just helping you to get there.” Kageyama tighten the grip while giving Hinata his death stare to tell him to drop the conversation.

“Kageyama-kun why don’t you just tell Oikawa-san that you have feelings for him?” Yachi said innocently while eating some chips. Kageyama released his grip and just gawked at Yachi who was sitting across the table from him.  _Wait, what?! Did she? But how? Wait, maybe she’s just baiting me to see my reaction. Calm down and play it cool._

“I’m not following you Yachi-san.”

“Yeah you’ve been doing that a lot today.” Hinata said while rubbing his sore head before poking a straw through the juice box and sipping from it. Kageyama ignored him and stared at Yachi, waiting for her to explain further which made the manager squirmed on her seat.

“I meant exactly what I said. You should just – urm – tell him?” Yachi said it more like a question while poking her two fingers together and eyeing Kageyama with guilt. He was starting to get uncomfortable with their conversation. He definitely was not ready to tell two of his closest friends about what exactly happened the day before which bothered him until that day. Well not  _yet_ at least.

“Hahaha, Yachi-san you’re funny. Very, very funny. Who told you that I have feelings for him? Is it Hinata? Cause if it is, I suggest you to stop listening to this dumbass over here. He’s an idiot, you know that. You teach him, so of course you know that.” Kageyama tried brushing her off by awkwardly laughing which of course none of them believed him.

“Hey, she teaches you too Bakageyama! And would you stop beating around the bushes and just tell us what’s wrong. We already know you have a crush with The Grand Kind since forever, so it’s useless trying to hide it from us.” Both of them just stared at Kageyama, waiting for him to say something. He grunted, threw his hands up and let it flopped back down to his sides. He just exhaled, accepting the fact that those two weren't letting him off until he told them what happened.

“Fine, fine. I met him yesterday at Lil Tykes. I was his shadow buddy and I almost kissed him. Satisfied?” He saw the two pairs of eyes that was on him went wide almost instantly and they started shooting him questions which he couldn’t even catch even if he tried hard enough. He raised one of his hands and both of them fell silent like an obedient circus lion in front of its tamer before a performance. Kageyama pointed to Yachi, giving her cue to speak.

“Okay, I have so many questions right now, I don’t even know where to begin only because you said so little. I think you should start from the beginning instead of just giving us snippets of it.” Hinata nodded to Yachi’s suggestion to which Kageyama just replied with a sigh before he did as suggest. When he was done, he just stared at the both of them who had their mouths hanging still shocked with the story they just heard. It’s amazing how no bugs accidentally flew into them. Hinata was the first to snap back to reality clearing his throat and sipped what’s left in his juice box as if to hydrate his throat before starting what Kageyama assumed was an advice.

“Kageyama, you should feel lucky as you’re inside a room with two people that’s currently in a quite successful romantic relationship right now. Because we know a few things about pining, crushing and those stuff.” Hinata said with a serious voice then grinned at him. Yachi and Yahaba’s romantic relationship is known to everyone on the team when one day the crows almost murdered now Seijoh’s captain after they caught the both of them making out at the back of the gym at the end of a practice match. Let’s just say Yahaba slept with one eye open for a few weeks after that. After seeing how more cheerful Yahaba made Yachi, they all eventually accepted him and they were openly dating for almost four months. While Hinata and Kenma’s relationship aged for almost a year, only the people currently in the room knew about it due to Kenma’s preference to not have people bugged him about it which Hinata understood fully and was absolutely fine with it. Both of them had it rougher, as they both lived miles away from each other and if they meet during training week, they didn't display their feelings out for everyone to see. But Yachi and Kageyama can see how they made each other happier being around one another. Kageyama hate to admit it, of course he couldn’t be happier for his friends but at times he would find himself felt a bit lonelier being the only single person among the three.

“Still, I’m with Yachi-san on this. Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Maybe because I didn’t expect to see him at all after he graduated last year. And even if we do see each other which in this case we did, I was trying to ease into it before doing anything. But I had to go and try to kiss him.” He grunted and flopped back to the floor.

“So, why did you  _tried_ kissing him?” Kageyama was starting to blush from the question. Hinata looked at him with knowing eyes while Yachi grinned at him  _innocently_ which made him looked away to hide his blush that was not leaving his face anytime soon.

“What?! Can you not look the other way while talking or at least speak up because I can’t hear you.”

“Idonfkonwh iwasanlooflifhin..”

“Stop mumbling idiot!” Hinata hit his shoulder.

“I said I don’t know! It was just an instinct! It was stupid,  _I_ was stupid. Now, I’m sure I scared him and he would turn the other way if he sees even my shadow lurking around the corner. Can we please drop this already.” Although the both of them wanted to keep pushing Kageyama to make a move, they knew that they were making the setter in front of them a little uncomfortable. So, Yachi and Hinata nodded and gave each other a knowing look that they’ll drop the conversation  _for now._

“I saw that you know. Anyway, I said I’d ease into it, didn’t I. So for now, let’s just hope he doesn’t hate me for what I did yesterday. When I think the time’s right I’ll ask him out, satisfied?” Kageyama said after eating a few biscuits and finishing his milk.

Amazingly, for the rest of the day, his brain was functioning fine and he managed to finish all his homework and were ready for the upcoming Modern Lit quiz next Monday.

When he got home, although he was mentally exhausted, he found himself smiling, thinking of a certain brunet.  _Huh, maybe I should’ve just told them from the beginning. Didn’t have to waste an hour on the same question if I did. Oikawa-san, you’re very bad for my academics you know. It’s amazing I never got distracted when we’re playing against each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, have you seen the new episode. I was shrieking the whole time. Sorry roomie. And the animation was breathtaking, can't wait for next week.
> 
> Anyway, I slowed down the pace. Tell me what you guys would love to read. As in do you want to know the development of the team, more YahaYachi/IwaSuga/KenHina's relationship or strictly just OiKage?


	6. Six

Oikawa just finished one of those long classes that everyone had to take in order to graduate class and he was beat. All he wanted was to go home and get some sleep. When he finally arrived home, he's not surprised to see that it's empty considering that both his parents worked until 5 in the evening. Since he moved back to live with his parents in Miyagi, his mother never forgets to prepare him lunch before she goes to work in which he was very grateful of.

He heated up the lunch and brought it to his room where he decided to read the volleyball magazine that he bought earlier which he hadn't the time to read. He flipped to the next page to see Ushijima featured in it with other talented players across the nation that represent Japan Under 19 Youth World Championship. It wasn’t a mistake. Not going to Shiratorizawa was his choice and playing with Seijoh was some of the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He sighed as he felt nostalgic to the time he was still playing volleyball. All his dreams shattered because he was what others had told him  _too overworked_ and  _obsessed_ with the sport. Wasn’t every professional athlete obsessed with the sports they’re playing? Weren’t they always pushing themselves to get better, practicing at least 6 hours a day for 6 days a week. At least.

He pushed his lunch away suddenly feeling loss of appetite. He already moved on. He did. He accepted the fact that his dream would never come true few weeks after the accident. It still hurts though. Not physically. Mentally. Emotionally. He had played volleyball most of his life, nobody should tell him to let go of how many hours he spent practicing to get better that easily. Nobody should but that didn’t stop them. How could they tell him that he can no longer do what he loved? How could they tell him to stop doing what he’s doing because he could risk his own health pursuing it? How could they just tell him straight to his face that he can’t achieve his dreams no matter what he does. How could they.  _How could they!_  Oikawa let out a shaky breath. His eyes were stinging and his head was starting to buzz. He can feel his breaths getting shorter and suddenly he was gasping for air with a fist clutched to his chest.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Not again. Not now._

He grabbed his phone then laid on his sides trying to slow his breaths, a method he learned to calm panic attacks. He quickly keyed in his password to fish Iwaizumi’s contact number and pressed call. He realized that his heartbeat was speeding at an alarming rate.

“Hello Oikawa-san, can I call you back? I’m in the middle of practice right now.”

Oikawa just managed to look back at his phone screen to find that he pressed the wrong contact number and now on the other line was Kageyama. His breaths were still short and he can’t seem to get any words out to explain to Kageyama that he wrongly dialed his number causing the other male to panic slightly.

“Oikawa-san, are you okay? Hey, can you hear me? You’re worrying me.” Oikawa can hear panic voices rising from the background, probably from his teammates.

“Okay, hey. Calm down, just - oh god - are you at your home right now.” Oikawa nodded but then realized that Kageyama can’t see him. His visions are getting blurry.

“Y-yes.” He forced himself to say which sounded hoarse.

“Okay, I’ll get help. Just - urm - hang on and don’t hang up - Oikawa-san? Oikawa-san, please say something. Oikawa?”

 

* * *

 

His head felt heavy and his vision blurred a second before it focused to see that he was in a hospital bedroom.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Kageyama smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Oikawa recognized it very well,  _too_ well, it was a worrying smile that he had been a victim of its receiving end for dozens of time around 2 months ago. He tried to sit up but was stopped by Kageyama’s steady arm on his chest.

“Don’t get up. You can just push this if you want to sit up.” Kageyama pressed a button on a remote that immediately angled the bed slowly so that Oikawa was in a half sitting position as to not strain his back.

“Your parents are getting something to eat at the cafeteria. Do you need anything?” Oikawa shook his head. He was still tired from his class earlier and after his episode of panic attack that evening, his body’s slow trying to digest everything. Meanwhile Kageyama was getting anxious as to why Oikawa’s not speaking to him.

“I can leave if you want. I’ll call your-”

“S-stay. Please.” Kageyama sat back down when his wrist was pulled by Oikawa stopping him from fully standing up. Oikawa closed his eyes feeling sleep taking over him.  _Huh, guess he was just still tired._ When he saw Oikawa’s chest rise and fall in a steady movement and his breathing had evened, he slowly turned his palm around and stroke Oikawa’s hand gently using his thumb. He carefully pulled the other male’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“You’re adorable, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said with his eyes closed and a smirk playing on his lips. Kageyama instantly put Oikawa’s hand on the bed and resolved with fiddling with his own. He was beat red right now and hoping that Oikawa kept his eyes close.

“I’m s-sorry. I thought you were sleeping.” That earned him a laugh from Oikawa and caused the said male to open his eyes.

“Well well what do you know. Tobio-chan would take advantage over someone that’s sleeping. That’s very ungentlemanly of you.” Kageyama had spent enough times with Tsukishima that retorting to his snarky comments was a second nature to him now. But as much as he wanted to respond to that playful accusation, cat got his tongue. So, he just ended up looking at Oikawa with a scowl which made him looked more like the boy Oikawa used to play against on the same court.

“Thank you for - for everything I guess. I’d list them all if I was awake to know what you did. What happened actually? Besides the obvious me having a panic attack.”

“Well, I took a bus to your place-”

“Wait, you went to my place?”

“Urm, yeah? I can’t call for help when I don’t even know where you live. So I called Iwaizumi-san and get him to tell me which bus to take to get there and he also told me about the spare key under the pot next to your door so I don’t have to break the door to get in. I found you lying on floor which is when I called the ambulance and your parents. And here we are.”  _Iwa-chan’s gonna kill me. He definitely will._

“I - I’m sorry if calling Iwaizumi-san and your parents were going overboard. But I was panicking and I didn’t know what to do.” Kageyama looked genuinely guilty probably misinterpreting Oikawa’s expression. Oikawa took one of his hands that were busy fiddling nervously and gave it a squeeze with a smile. Kageyama’s heart stuttered at the scene in front of him. It’s not the smile that Oikawa used to give his fans which was fake, but it was a genuine smile that he’d caught a glimpse once when the older male received the Best Setter’s Award but from far away. Now when it’s directed to him, he almost lost his breath.

“Tobio, thank you. I know I’ve said it, but I mean it. If you hadn’t come, I wouldn’t know what would’ve happened to me and calling Iwa-chan was a good idea. He’d probably give me a concussion by yelling through the phone when I call him later but he means good.” They continue with silence, not the awkward one still holding each other’s hand but both reluctant to let go.

“So, why exactly did you call me, if I may ask?” There was a hopeful lit in Kageyama’s voice.

“Oh, I meant to call Iwa-chan, but somehow I misdialed your number instead.” Oikawa quickly picked up the sudden change in Kageyama’s face as it looked disappointed before a quiet  _oh_ was released from his mouth.

“B-but, I couldn’t have accidently called anyone better than you and for that I would never regret ever doing that.” Now it’s Oikawa’s turned to have his breath stolen by Kageyama’s deep smile that shows off his tiny dimples.  _Shit, where do I sign up to that Kageyama Tobio’s fan club cause man I’m deep in hell right now._

“Tobio-chan, you’re gonna give me a heart problem if you keep smiling like that to me.”  _Did I just say that out loud? Again? Oikawa freaking Tooru, what is wrong with you._ He could feel the blood gushing to his face as it was getting warmer by the second. He was saved by door opening to reveal none other than, his best friend. Scratch the saved part. His imminent death was coming. And unexpectedly, it was now.

“Shittykawa you idiot-”

“Hajime, tone down, we’re in a hospital. Oh, hi Kageyama. Didn’t expect you to still be here at this late hour. Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Kageyama just looked sheepishly at Sugawara who entered the room after Iwaizumi.

“Wait, what time is it already?” Oikawa asked while frantically searching for his phone. When he found them, he was surprised to see it was almost 10 pm.

“Oh my god Tobio, I’m sorry. That’s why you wanted to leave earlier, it was getting late. You should’ve just told me.”

“It’s okay Oikawa-san, I - urm - I wanted to stay. At least until Iwaizumi-san arrive. Sorry, didn’t tell you that he’s coming, he kinda tell me not to.”

“Don’t apologize to him Kageyama, he should know what fear feels like as he apparently can’t stop from doing that to everyone. You scared the living shit out of me Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi’s attention went back to Oikawa who apparently just smiled innocently at Iwaizumi as if saying  _I don’t know whatever you mean._

“I should probably leave now. I’ll see if I can visit you tomorrow again, of course if you don’t mind.”

“Of course you can. Just don’t forget to bring your application form to enter Oikawa Tooru’s fan club.” One hand slapped to his shoulder and a pair of eyes rolled hearing that comment. Kageyama just sighed while standing up to gather all his things.

“I guess your brain’s still fatigue from what happened. I told you already that that club doesn’t exist anymore as it’s been replaced by  _my_ fan club. Now, why would I bring an application form for my own club, unless, of course,  _you_ need one.” Kageyama smirked as he mentally praised himself for that very well riposte. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide hearing that while Sugawara looked  _too_ proud of what his former kouhai just said and mouthing  _nice kill_ with a thumbs up which caused the youngest male there to laugh.

“Okay okay I’ll leave now. I’ll see you tomorrow Oikawa-san.” He hugged Sugawara and waved at both Iwaizumi and Oikawa before exiting the room. The door clicked as it closed.

“Go on, I know you want to.” Oikawa said with his arms crossed around his chest. With the approval, the other two males just laughed their heads off still having a hard time grasping the fact that Oikawa just got burned by his own kouhai slash crush. They were interrupted a second later by Oikawa’s parents walking inside the room. The two males stopped their laughing track and greeted both Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa.

“You guys sure took your time eating.”

“Oh sweetie, we finished our meal half an hour ago but we didn’t want to interrupt you while you flirt with your crush.” Both Iwaizumi and Sugawara snorted at that and were trying very  _very_ hard not to laugh out loud again.  _If they were outside, oh man, they probably heard me embarrassed myself._ Oikawa that was still red from Kageyama’s earlier retort was getting even more redder. Hopefully none of his blood vessels would combust from the sudden rapid flow of blood to his face.

“I just had a panic attack and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives making fun of me. My. Life. Is perfect. Just. Perfect.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll stop. Only  _after_ we give you some tips on actual flirting. Tooru, you need some brushing up to do.” He threw a pillow at his mom who was enjoying teasing his son while his two other friends could no longer contain themselves and were crouching with a hand on their middle laughing at his misery. After they all managed to compose themselves, they spent the rest of the night talking until a nurse came in and told Oikawa that he needed to get more rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had inspiration at 1 am. Because my brain hates the fact that I need sleep to function tomorrow.
> 
> I guess this is kinda angst and fluff. But hey there's more where that came from.


	7. Seven

Kageyama was early by 20 minutes than usual, as he was thinking on catching up with some free practices on his own to make up for his absence yesterday. He forgot that he would have to wait for someone to unlock the gym first before he can actually get inside and had to endure 20 minutes of the cold fall breeze outside. He couldn't help his mind wandering to a certain someone that's probably still sleeping at the hospital. Thinking about the brunet made him shiver with nerves as he rethinks about what he decided to do later that day when he visits him. He was about to go back to the club room to send a quick message to Oikawa when he heard footsteps heading his way.  
  
"Good morning, captain. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Kageyama greeted Ennoshita who was yawning with eyes barely open while making his way towards the setter.  
  
"Oh, hey good morning Kageyama. I'm fine. I have a test today so I ended up staying up late last night. It's almost a year already and I still can't get used to waking up early to be the first person here. Guess I failed since you're earlier. How do you even manage to wake up early every day?" _Maybe because I don't put any effort to stay awake in class.  
_  
"It's already becoming a habit now. Even if there was no practice or I forgot to set my alarm, I'd still wake up at 4." Ennoshita just nodded to his answer, probably still too tired to process what he just said, and let Kageyama into the gym. "Maybe, I can let you be in charge of opening and closing the gym after this." Kageyama seemed delighted by that, at least he doesn't have to wait outside for Ennoshita to arrive and open up the gym anymore.  
  
"Osu osu. Thank you Ennoshita-san. I'll make sure to take the responsibility very seriously."  
  
"Haha, no, thank _you_ , you're doing me a favor as to not having to wake up early every day. Where's Hinata? Isn't he always as early as you?" Ennoshita asked while making his way to the club room.  
  
"Oh, he's in the club room. He said he forgot he has a homework due today and is now probably butchering the answers up there." That earned him another laugh from Ennoshita who said maybe he can lend a hand to the ginger.  
  
He quickly set up the net and took out the ball cart and start warming up. When he finished, he lined a few bottles on the other side of the court and started practicing his jump serves that was getting more accurate as he hit the targets one by one. Aiming at the last target, he rolled the ball a few times before tossing it upwards, ran forward and hit the ball as fluid as his other jump serves. _That's a good serve_. As he witnessed the ball he hit making its way to the target, suddenly Hinata appeared right in front of it and easily returned the serve to the setter's position. Everyone has improved remarkably after the match against Shiratorizawa last year and Hinata now can dig and receive spikes and serves coming his way with ease. Not using his head mind you. He remembered very well when the small middle blocker returned one of his serves after the both of them came back from their respective training camps, surprising everyone in the gym and Nishinoya never looked prouder.  
  
"Kageyama-senpai, can you teach me how to serve?" Norio, a first year who was aiming to become a setter for Karasuno approached him and asked. So many things went to his mind right now, and one of them is Oikawa and how he was the one to ask the elder the exact same question. To have one being directed to him is kind of flattering. He smiled at the young boy. "Sure, go grab a ball and I'll help you out." Before Norio can grab a ball, he was interrupted by Ennoshita announcing that their practice is starting and their captain who enjoys torturing them made them run up the hill as the first work out. Kageyama head outside and patted his kouhai's shoulder. "I'll teach you after practice this evening." The boy beamed at that and quickly made his way outside.  
  
"Hey Kageyama, how's The Grand King? Is he alright? You didn't text me back last night and tell me what happened. So, what happened?" Hinata asked as he sat down next to him to change his shoes.  
  
"He's awake when I left the hospital."  
  
He can feel his best friend glaring holes to the side of his face and he willed himself not to look back. "That's it? That's all you have to say? Kageyama you skipped practice for fu-fish sake. I even called your mom last night and she said you weren't home yet. So I know you know more than that. Spill!"  
  
He sighed before answering. "Look, I don't know if Oikawa-san would feel comfortable if I was out and about telling others about what happened to him. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I think it's -urm- not my place to say anything. Maybe I'll ask him today if he's okay with it and if he said it's cool then I'll tell you. Deal?" Hinata blinked a few times then held his chest with one hand pretending to look as if he was touched by what he just heard. "Kageyama-kun, I am so proud of you right now, I have no words. Keep it up buddy. Let's go before Ennoshita-san make us do double again." Hinata stood up and made his way to the gate where everyone is gathering at.

“Hey Hinata! I want to tell you something.” Hinata stopped walking and looked back at Kageyama who was now standing but looking oddly nervous. They were just about to go for a run. What’s with the nerves? Hinata tilted his head as he usually would when he’s confused about something.

“I-I think I’m going to confess to Oikawa-san today.” Hinata was quiet for a second before squealing like a love struck high school girl and jumping in front of Kageyama out of excitement.

“Really? Oh my god, finally. How’re you going to do it?  Are you going to give him flowers? Ask him on a date? Will you be wearing a suit? Crap, I’m so happy for you buddy.”

“Hinata! Kageyama! Hurry up or that’s triple for both of you!” Hinata stopped his track of questions to which Kageyama didn’t even get the chance to answer to any of them and quickly ran to the gate before Ennoshita actually make them do triple rounds. Not that the both of them had any problem with it, they’re known to have almost unlimited stamina. But if they had to do two extra laps meaning they’d have less time for practice. Now that’s something neither of them would be pleased with. When they get back to the gym again, Hinata didn’t question their earlier conversation but gave him a knowing look that clearly indicated that he wants details later.

The day went on as usual . Practice. Dozing off in class. Lunch. Milk. More dozing off in class. Finally, practice again.

  
"You did it!"  
  
"Yeah, after like a million tries." Norio gasping for air with both his hands on his knees. He didn't expect doing jump serves only could be this tiring. Well, not as tiring as doing flying receives of course. But still.  
  
"Hey, you managed to do it on the first day. I had to train for days before getting one over the net. So, don't beat yourself too hard. You need patience in order to improve. It doesn't come in one day. If you don't believe me, ask your other senpais. I'd guarantee you that they'll agree with me." He walked to his kouhai who was bumped, for no reason in his opinion, but months of volunteering at Lil Tykes helped him understand how to handle situations like this.  
  
"I think that's goo-"  
  
"No! I need to train harder. I'm not good enough. You don't get it. You're a genius. You don't have to work as hard. I saw you tossing to the first years with ease the first time we came in but I could never do that. You're the King of the Court. You would never understand what it's like to not be born with natural talent and -"  
  
"Norio, that's enough." The both of them turned to the source of the voice. It was not said in a stern voice but the sharpness of it was enough to make the first year stopped and looked at Takeda-sensei who was standing at the gym's door.  
  
"Kageyama, you can leave now. I'm sure you're exhausted."  
  
"Sensei, it's fine really. I - " One look was all it took for him to shut his mouth. Takeda sensei overall is a nice person but when he wants to be strict he can do so and his students know better than to disobey him. Before he exited the gym, an envelope was handed to him. "I received this and was hoping to catch you before you go back home. Talk to your parents and you can tell me what you think tomorrow." Takeda said quietly only for Kageyama to hear him and the setter quickly made his way back. He took out his phone and typed a quick message to his mom before taking a bus to the opposite way of his house.  
  
"Do you know what the consequences of your words can cause, Norio?" Norio shook his head that was now looking at the floor. Takeda sighed while making his way to the younger male. "Yes, he is known as the King of the Court. Yes, he is a genius. But to say that he didn't have to work as hard is not true. When you come to the gym every morning, do you see him already in the gym?" Norio nodded. "And when you go back home, where was he?" "Still in the gym." Norio answered quietly. "I helped him last year trying to perfect his dropping toss and he failed many times before managing to pull off a perfect toss that you see him easily do during matches these days. So no, you don't get to tell people that they don't have to work hard because they’re a genius because you never know the things they have been through. How many hours he spent practicing. And you can't dwell on not being a genius yourself. What you can do is practice hard yourself. You don't improve as fast as him it doesn't mean you're a failure, it just means that you needed time. And instead of using those time to contemplate that you're not a genius, try utilizing it by working hard. And, even better you can have a genius train you for that. Now look up. I want you to apologize to Kageyama-kun tomorrow. Okay?" The boy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, lovely. I love Haikyuu so much, words can't explain them.
> 
> Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. Writer's block man. Again same problem I wrote like a few chapters before deciding to put this one as the 7th chapter. And do expect crazy updates.
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion about Norio. Does his name sounds familiar to you, or his attitude for that matter?


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you crazy updates. Just in case if you just so happen to only read the most recent chapter, I posted the chapter before this one a few hours ago. If you haven't read that, might wanna read that first. But if you have, enjoy.
> 
> And just so to avoid confusion, the timeline of this chapter is parallel to the chapter before, the difference is just the POV.

“Nooo Suga!” The grey haired male grinned broadly which Oikawa knew better than to fall for its _innocence_. “Suga please, don't do this to me.” The brunet said which didn't affect the former Karasuno’s vice one bit while he slowly put one hand down on the table still grinning _devilishly_ holding the thing that everyone on the face of the planet hated the most.

The _draw four_ Uno card.

Oikawa just stared at his impending doom as Suga announced _Uno_ holding his last card victoriously.

“Draw four cards Oikawa, no amount of gawking is gonna help you out.” Iwaizumi said from the side watching his boyfriend having a blast kicking his best friend’s ass playing Uno. “I’m done, I give up. I have no idea how many times I've drew cards by now it should be illegal.” He just slammed his hands holding around 12 cards on the small desk of his hospital bed and huffed back to his pillow.

“You're no fun Oikawa, I thought you don't give up. Ever.” Sugawara said while picking up all the cards scattered on the desk and put it back into its box.

“Well I don’t, but somehow you two cheated and get all the draw cards and slammed them to my face.”

“Stop being moody, it’s just a game. Anyway, when are they going to release you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Maybe this afternoon. Yesterday they said they'd keep me overnight just in case and if all goes well today I’ll be able to leave already.” Sugawara and Iwaizumi shared a look which made Oikawa uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“A-are you? Feeling well I mean?” Sugawara asked him with his soothing motherly tone, and the air was starting to get thick. Since he got into the hospital no one had dared to ask him the million-dollar question probably thinking that Oikawa needed time to keep it together. Even his parents didn't ask him but they made it clear that if Oikawa was ready and ever needed a pair of ears to listen or a shoulder to cry on, they’re more than ready to give him exactly that. Oikawa huffed and closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down. He knows he needed to talk about it eventually and he’d rather talk to people that were familiar to him than to some stranger.

“Honestly, I thought I was fine a few weeks back. I was fine going back to Seijoh, volunteering at Lil Tykes and hell, I even talked to Kageyama like a normal person.” He chuckled lightly at that last bit.

“I missed it of course. There's not a day go by that I never thought about playing again. But what else can I do. I guess yesterday was just one of those rough days where it felt like the universe was out to get me, but yeah. I feel better today though. Anyway, thanks, both of you for coming. You didn't have to you know. I still can take care of myself, even though you think otherwise.” He forced a smile looking at the two males in front of him.

“Suga! Are you crying? Oh, come on.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Crap, I - I'm sorry. I willed myself to be strong today but my emotions got over me.” Iwaizumi just stroke Suga’s back gently and pulled the shorter male to the crook of his neck and smiled at Oikawa. A very rare scene indeed but Oikawa knew better than to point it out if he still wants to stay alive.

“You know, I’ve been wondering this since yesterday. Care to explain to me how’d you end up _accidentally_ calling Kageyama when you wanted to call me instead? If my alphabetical knowledge still doesn't disappoint me, I and T are not exactly next to each other.” Oikawa's face was betraying himself at that moment when it decided to blush from the sudden change of subject which he was so grateful of to another subject that he really didn't want to touch right now.

“I called Tobio-chan but chickened out at the last minute before it even rang a few days back. So when I tried calling you, I went to the call log and pressed the most recent call I made but I forgot was his number instead of yours.” Iwaizumi and Sugawara just laughed at that while Oikawa just hoped that his face would stop getting redder than it already was. Man, their friend was so deep in the crushing misery.

“Want in on a secret, Oikawa?” Sugawara finally composed himself from the emotional outburst earlier and scooted nearer to Oikawa.

“I think Kageyama also has a crush on you.” Oikawa was grinning madly feeling too happy at that and was trying and failing to control his expression.

“Did he tell you that himself or are you just trying to get my hopes up before pushing me into the pit of misery again?”

“Okay think logically. Your parents said that Kageyama stayed until they arrived and even after that he was with you until we came in. Do you think Kageyama is the kind of person to skip practice for _anyone_?” _Shit, he did skip practice. And for me._ Oikawa’s smile slowly dissipated off his face which didn't go unnoticed by the two. A knock on the door interrupted Iwaizumi who was about to ask his best friend of his sudden change in expression. The doctor and Oikawa’s mother walked in holding a bag of his clothes for him to change into.

“Great news, you are being discharged. Everything looks fine. For now at least. Just remember to get enough rest and eat on time, then you should be fine.” After changing to a new set of clothes, Iwaizumi accompanied Oikawa and his mother back to their home while Sugawara went to visit Karasuno to meet his precious kouhais before going back to Tokyo tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to go ahead and make dinner. Do you boys want to eat anything in particular?” Oikawa’s mom asked the boys as soon as they entered the Oikawa’s residence.

“Everything’s good for me, mom.” Oikawa answered while already making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

“I promised my parents that I’ll eat with them today, so you don’t have to bother making extra portion for me Oikawa-san.” Iwaizumi said with a polite tone and a smile on his face. “Okay, then, send my regards to them if I don’t catch you before you leave Hajime.” He just nodded to the elder Oikawa and made his way to his best friend’s room.

“Okay I’ve got like 30 minutes. So, start talking.” Iwaizumi said before the door was fully shut. Oikawa was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by Iwaizumi saying “Don’t even dare say to me that you have no idea what I’m talking because I know you do.” Oikawa who was sitting, plopped himself on his bed and grunted loudly. Why does his best friend has to be so perceptive? “I think I'm bad for him.” Iwaizumi blinked a few times before laughing at Oikawa who was obviously not appreciating being laughed at when he's in torment. He grabbed the nearest pillow at his side and threw it at the laughing male who of course caught it just as easily.

“Oh man, he's got you wrapped around his fingers right now so bad and he doesn't even notice it. Remember when _you_ were the one telling Makki to suck it up and just ask Mattsun out already, oh how the table has turned and _now_ you can't even take your own advice. Guess that's what happened when you've got people chasing you most your life that when you start falling for someone, you have no idea what to do. Now you know never to belittle everyone else's feelings.” He hate to admit it but what Iwaizumi just said hit home for him and yes he's so deep in the crushing game he doesn't even know what to do. Oikawa just slammed a pillow over his face and grunted loudly.

He hates it. Not being in control over his feelings is the worst thing he could ever experience. That's why he would watch all those games before a match, so at least he knows something about their opponents and he could think of a plan to counter their attacks. If only he has mind reading ability, then maybe he would know what Kageyama _really_ thinks of him. Or maybe he doesn't want to know.

“Okay that's enough, you're being pathetic and annoying. What are you really afraid of? That he won't reciprocate your feelings? So what? You've been dumped before. Nothing new.” Iwaizumi grabbed the pillow that’s covering his face and stared him in the eyes. A gesture Oikawa recognized as _stop bullshitting and just tell me_ face. He huffed because he really didn’t want to think about it let alone saying it out loud. Even though from past experiences he would feel much better after talking to Iwaizumi, it doesn’t make it any easier to let his feelings out in the open. But if he doesn’t want to risk going back to the hospital from a probable concussion caused by his best friend, he might need to speak up now.

“I almost hit him before Iwa-chan. If it wasn’t for you being there he would’v-”

“That’s ancient history Oikawa. He - ” Oikawa held one of his hands up halting the other male from continuing his line of speech.

“Just hear me out. If it wasn’t for you being there, he would’ve been hurt. And sooner or later I would've hated myself for doing such thing. Hell, I’m still beating myself over it today even when you managed to stop me. He was better than me. No, he _is_ better than me. 2 months ago even if the best volleyball player in the world to say that to my face, I wouldn’t let that get to me because I know I can work harder but even _more_ I know that I’m almost at my limit. Then things happened and it took me a while but I had accepted that Tobio-chan would surpass me which I’m sure he has. When I read the magazine, I lost it and hearing his voice … ” He took a quivery breath.

“I was mad Iwa-chan. I was mad at him, even when he didn’t do anything. I know I’ll be a jerk again and this time Tobio-chan’s going to get hurt. For real. I can’t do that. Not to him.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

“You’re an idiot you know that right?” Oikawa was seriously offended by that. He was in need of support but his best friend decided to call him names. Iwaizumi caught on pretty quick on that. So, he continued.

“Look Oikawa, you’re a jerk. Big news. Woohoo, everyone knows that. I’m sure Kageyama does too. Even bigger news, I know you long enough to say, and I’m saying this once so don’t ask me to say it again, that because you said that you’ll be a jerk again is how I know that you won’t be a jerk again. If you still haven’t noticed yet, you have an ego the size of Mount Everest, and for him to make you say things like that, you must _really_ like him. And like any other things you like, you don’t just let it go that easily. And even more I know, deep within you, I mean _very very_ deep within your soul, there’s a kindness somewhere. Or else, I won’t be here or even be friends with you for as long as I did. Look I’m not saying that you have to marry him, just tell him how you feel. And let’s go with there.” Oikawa seemed to relax at that and thought thoroughly what his best friend said to him. Took him a few minutes before he said anything but Iwaizumi gave him the space he needed to think.

“Just tell him how I feel and let’s go from there, huh? Hmm, sounds good to me. Well what’s the worst that can happen anyway, it’s not like I have to confess to him today. So, I still have time to -”

“Tooru, Kageyama is here!” He heard his mom called him out from downstairs and suddenly his heart was racing again. His shock was probably showing on his face as Iwaizumi just held one of his shoulder reassuringly and mouthed _breath_ to him which he did. When Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa calmed down a bit, he lead them downstairs. Before going down, he turned around to face his friend and gave him an encouraging smile. “Relax, and good luck. Text me what happened tonight.” Oikawa can only nod to that as his throat somehow felt constrict at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa saved Iwaizumi's contact info as Iwa-chan while Kageyama as Tobio-chan, if you're confused about the I and T. Why Uno you say? Well I just love the fact that Oikawa is being flooded with draw cards, and I don't play enough poker to write about it.
> 
> I'm building up for the big confession. Who do you think will spill it first. Kageyama or Oikawa?


	9. Nine

Kageyama has been staring at the house in front of him for about 10 minutes now. _I think this is the house. But the house over there also looks like this one._ Kageyama could feel Tsukishima giving him a hard time for not applying his memorizing skills on other practical things besides volleyball. He could just call Oikawa himself and ask the other male to tell him his address, but no, people call him a genius, figuring out the best toss for which spiker is a second nature to him, now how hard would it be to find the house of his crush. You’re supposed to know _everything_ about your crush, especially one that you physically have entered and exited, shouldn’t you? But yeah, once again his brain was not being useful, just as it always did during exams.

“Screw this, if he doesn’t live here, I’ll just ask this person where he lives then.” _Hilarious Tobio. You’ve said that to yourself for the past 10 minutes and hey, look, you’re still here. Not moving. Like a creepy stalker._ Yes, he is somewhat the new Oikawa Tooru, the guy that most girls would shriek and confess to nowadays after his gradual change of appearance and behavior. But deep down, he’s still that awkward kid who loves volleyball too much to be considered normal to others and is still trying to improve his communication skills. Bear in mind trying is the key word there. _Tobio, just ring the bell. What’s the wor-_

He jumped back, startled when the front door opened to reveal a woman who was just as shocked to see him there.

“Tobio-kun, oh what a surprise. Didn’t know you would come today. Come on in and let’s get you warmed up, the breeze is nasty today. Tooru is with Hajime upstairs. I’m about to head out to buy some milk bread for Tooru. Oh, please tell me you’re staying for dinner. We didn’t get a chance to thank you for all you did yesterday. If you don’t mind of course.” He didn’t get the chance to say anything as she ushered him inside and the woman’s eyes looked too pleading for him to reject her offer, so with his trained social skills, he gave his sweetest smile and nodded at her.

“Good, I won’t be long. Tooru, Kageyama is here!” She shouted the last sentence facing the staircase so that her son could hear her. “Please, make yourself at home. I’ll see you soon.” As she walked out the door, Kageyama heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and not long after, Iwaizumi was down and smiling at him with Oikawa following him at the back. Kageyama’s heart felt at ease seeing Oikawa in a better state than he was yesterday and let out a relief breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was a mess. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster and thumping even louder. And he was sure the ringing of his heartbeat was more deafening than their footsteps going down the stairs. _Oh man, why are there so many stairs? Is it me, or is the time moving slowly? Oh no, this is the last stair. Shit, I’m going to see Tobio-chan. What am I gonna say to him? How am I -_

The minute he saw the younger setter, he was certain his heart stopped right there and then. Kageyama had a faint blush on the tip of his nose and his cheeks probably due to the exposure of the cold wind outside that day. And for some reason, the slight redness on his fair skin made his blue eyes seemed more _blue_ and Oikawa lost his words.

“Did Suga came here with you?” Iwaizumi asked with a smile that he gives to everyone except Oikawa.

“Ah, no, he went with the others to Ukai-san’s shop to treat them to meat buns but I stayed behind for extra practice.”

“Sounds familiar.” Oikawa just stick his tongue out at Iwaizumi when the other male obviously was talking about him. “Don’t push yourself too hard okay kid.” Iwaizumi patted Kageyama’s shoulder, well the kid is taller than him now, so it’s kinda awkward to pat his head, and continued to the door. As he crouched to put on his shoes, he glanced back just to smile at the awkward antics displayed right in front of him. It’s not every day he gets to see his best friend getting flustered over a crush this hard. He chuckled lightly as he walked out the door but still holding it from closing completely.

“Don’t think twice about calling me if this idiot decides to do anything stupid again. I’ll be on my way now. Behave the both of you” He said with a wink before walking out the door. Both were still staring at the door even after a few seconds it shut closed, not wanting to be the first person to speak and break the awkward silence that was stretching. Then, Kageyama relented.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you that I was coming. It was kinda rude of me to barge in like this.” His guilt over something so small made Oikawa even more uncomfortable. If Kageyama has been this polite with him, he can see how much of an asshole he was to his kouhai before.

“Ah, no it’s fine really.” Oikawa turned around to see Kageyama has now moved to the wall where his family’s pictures hanging on it. That gave him the opportunity to calm down. His hands were getting clammy and beads of sweats were forming on his forehead. It was ridiculous because the temperature was too low for him to perspire this much. He cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen to brew himself some tea.

“Tobio-chan can I get you any drink?”

“Tea would be just fine, thank you.” Kageyama answered, still enthralled by the portraits.

“Do you want anything with that?”

“Milk please”

“No wonder you're growing taller.” Oikawa muttered to himself.

“Did you say something?” Kageyama broke his eye contact with the portraits and looked at Oikawa.

“Nope, nothing” Kageyama went back to the photos. _What's so interesting about the pictures Tobio-chan?_ Oikawa thought to himself hating the silence. He busied himself by pouring the tea into two cups as it finished brewing. Kageyama sat at one of the stools across Oikawa who suddenly was losing his grip over the teapot with the sudden attention from the blue-eyed male. The universe hates him apparently when his grip loosened all the way and spilled the tea across the countertop and splattered on Kageyama’s shirt. The younger male hissed from the sudden heat absorbed through the fabric then touched his skin.

“Oh my god, Tobio-chan, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what’s wrong with me. Here.” Oikawa handed Kageyama the box of tissue while he ran back to the supply closet to take out an extra towel and quickly went back to the kitchen. A small thanks was directed to him as Kageyama took the towel from him and continued to wipe his shirt which was stained. Oikawa was panicking. His plan to just go with the flow and find the right moment to confess to the kid was not going smoothly. _Smooth Tooru, smooth._

“Oikawa-san, do you mind if I use your bathroom? My shirt’s sticking on me.” Kageyama was wearing his white Karasuno High School t-shirt and with the tea stain splattered directly on his stomach, the muscles that were hidden underneath could clearly be seen. _Yes, it is indeed Tobio-chan, and please don’t mind me staring. Stop it Tooru, you’re being creepy._ He looked back to Kageyama who was still expecting directions to the nearest bathroom.

“Yes, of course. But do you have anything to change into? You know what I’ll let you borrow one of mine. We’re about the same size anyway.”

“Oikawa-san, that’s not necessary. I can just wear my school unif- ”

“It’s the least I can do after what you did for me Tobio. So please just let me do this one. Not that I’m buying you a car or anything.” Oikawa asked in a low voice and Kageyama had to will himself from melting hearing it and could only nod back at the older male who then smiled and lead him upstairs to his room.

As he entered the room, he stared at the alien posters hanging on the wall, some volleyball medals, trophies and the Best Setter award he remembered Oikawa received back in middle school. Everything were neatly arranged on the two upper levels of his book shelf. His room was tidy, only the bed sheet was slightly unmade indicating that Oikawa was sitting there before he went downstairs to greet him before. His thoughts were interrupted when Oikawa handed him a teal t-shirt with Aoba Johsai written on it.

“I’m going to clean up the mess I made downstairs before my mom kills me for ruining her kitchen. Feel free to use anything in the bathroom if you want to take a quick shower or anything.” His head looked to where Oikawa was pointing. Kageyama said his thanks and Oikawa went out the door. He sighed as he leaned on his closed bedroom door and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself over the fact that Kageyama’s in his bedroom.

“Do I wanna know?” His head snapped to his left to see his dad staring at him, hands crossing and a knowing smirk playing on his face. He totally forgot that his dad was in the house, probably taking a nap before dinner’s ready like he always does every Friday after he comes home from work early.

“Kageyama’s here, visiting.”

“And why is he in your room, Tooru?” His dad questioned him while going down the stairs with Oikawa following him.

“Well my idiot self can’t seem to calm down and I accidently spilled tea on him and now he’s changing his shirt.” He walked straight to the mess he made and took out a surface cleaner before spraying it on the countertop and wiping it clean.

“So, when are your idiot self going to confess to him?” He didn’t even look at his dad and just sighed.

“Yeah, about that. I don’t think I’m ready to tell him yet.”

“Why not?” He looked back at the counter he wiped to make sure there was no more tea residues left on it and when he was satisfied with his work, he went to sit next to his dad.

“I don’t know how to tell him.”

“You don’t know how, or you’re afraid that he’s going to say no?”

 

Meanwhile, Kageyama in Oikawa’s bathroom was still awed by the fact that he has a bathroom inside his own room. He always knew the male was rich since he went to Aoba Johsai private high school but still couldn’t help himself from being amazed. He was in for more surprise when he entered the bathroom to reveal the amount of hair product Oikawa has. _That explains his always perfect hair._ He took off his shirt and _tried_ cleaning it which turned out to be a futile attempt and just wiped the sticky part on his body before slipping into Oikawa’s shirt and yes, it fitted him perfectly. He exited the bathroom and put his wet shirt inside a plastic bag before putting it inside his bag when he realized he brought something for Oikawa. As he took it out, Oikawa entered the room at the same time. His breath hitched as he saw Kageyama in his shirt, which he wasn’t supposed to as he was the one to give the male that shirt. The courage he mustered to himself just now, after some encouragement from his dad, disappeared as his words got stuck in his throat _again._

“Oikawa-san, here, I almost forgot I brought this for you today.” He handed the box of chocolate to Oikawa, interrupting his trance as he took it from Kageyama and smiled at him.

“Is this from one of your fangirls again? You know you can just tell them that you don’t like sweets Tobio-chan. That way they won’t waste their time making something that you don’t even like to begin with.” Oikawa opened the lid and put one inside his mouth and hummed happily to the taste.

“Is that what you always told your fans? Hmm, not a bad idea. Maybe after this they would give me milk, saves me money from buying one every day.” Oikawa almost choked on the chocolate he ate, laughing at his beloved kouhai’s logic.

“But, actually I bought that one. You know, as a get well soon gift some sort.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Oikawa’s gaze on him. _Tooru, it’s now or never._ He cleared his throat to get Kageyama’s attention.

“Kageyama, I’ve got something to tell you. I-I -uh- actually I’m -” _Shit, I’m stuttering and not making any sense right now._

“I like y-”

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Somehow in between Oikawa going into his room and his confession, his mom had come back from her shopping and interrupted Oikawa’s words.

“Yeah, coming mom.” _Seriously, it’s like the whole world doesn’t want me to tell this kid how I feel. Maybe not tonight._

He turned to the door but as he opened it, it was pushed back shut. Oikawa turned around and was met with Kageyama’s lips on his. As soon as he realized that Kageyama was kissing him, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss as he enjoyed the warm sensation. They part a second later with their foreheads connected, both still have that warm tingling in their stomach and the beating of their hearts too fast to be considered normal.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa laughed lightly.

“I like you, Tobio-chan.”

“Yeah, I kinda get from all your stuttering.” Oikawa wanted to retort to that so badly if only he could stop himself from grinning.

“And actually” He pushed his head back and looked at his gift on Oikawa’s study desk. “I couldn’t find the application form for the Oikawa Tooru’s Fan Club, so I hope the chocolate would suffice for me to enter it.”

“You just kissed me Tobio-chan, and you hoped the _chocolate_ would suffice?” Kageyama blushed a little at that which Oikawa find to be a very good look on him. So, he closed their gap this time and they lingered a few seconds longer than before.

“Tobio, I hereby giving you the position of President of Oikawa Tooru’s Fan Club.”

“Whoa, slow down, Oikawa-san. We haven’t gone to our first date yet.” Kageyama looked him deep in the eyes and gave him the smile that showed off his adorable dimples. “So, what do you say?”

“Tooru! Tobio! The food’s going to get cold!”

“We should really go.”

“Yeah. The food’s going to get cold.” Oikawa laughed at that. 

“I meant, we should really go on that date. But, yeah, let's go down.”

They went downstairs without even trying to hide the smiles on their faces and Oikawa was so grateful that his parents didn’t questioned their flushed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. And I seriously don't know when the next chapter's gonna get updated because school and exams and assignment and stuff.
> 
> But yeah, comments and feedback are very much appreciated as I would really love to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it and I'm happy for any comments and feedbacks.


End file.
